To Be With You
by Abby Lynn
Summary: Chapter 12 added!
1. Don't Leave Me Tonight

Jessie sat down slowly on her bed and looked around the room. She had spent most of her childhood here in this room, but now it just felt small to her, almost foreign in a way. She missed the attic. She missed the privacy, comfort, and independence that it had provided her. *God it's hard to believe that I am never going to sleep in that room again* she thought to herself. Even before the thought had finished forming tears were welling up in her eyes. She blinked, trying to keep them back.

"Jessie?" A soft hand rested on her shoulder. Jessie quickly reached up and wiped furiously at the tears that were trying to escape from her deep, blue eyes. When she finally looked up her gaze met the most beautiful pair of mossy green eyes that she had ever seen. The taller girl moved her right hand up to Jessie's cheek and gently cupped it, brushing the tears away with her thumb. 

"Jessie," she continued softly, "It will be ok honey, it will get better, I promise, and besides..."she paused, looking for the right words to say, "I'll be here with you."

"Oh, Katie, I know that, it's just that it's all hitting me right now, and it's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

Only hours before Jessie had kissed her family goodbye at the airport. Her dad, Rick, has recently been offered the job of a lifetime, unfortunately it meant relocating the family to Sydney, Australia. The entire family had jumped at the opportunity to go, all except Jessie that is. *But they don't have Katie* Jessie thought to herself with a small smile. The decision to stay had been easy for her to make. She absolutely refused to leave Katie, especially not now that they had just gotten together. And besides, her mom, Karen, lived in town providing the perfect reason for her to stay, if only to cover the real reason. Still, when she had hugged her dad goodbye at the airport, and seen the tears in his eyes that he was fighting to hide, it had been almost too much for her. 

"Daddy." she whispered softly as the wave of tears hit her so hard that she could not hold them back and she broke down, sobbing. Katie's arms were quick to wrap around her, and as she pulled her trembling girlfriend close to her, she soothingly whispered, "shhhhhh" into her ear. Katie nestled her head closely against Jessie's and her arms held on tightly as the moments slipped by. Katie's heart was aching to help Jessie, but she knew that she was already doing everything that she could for her. 

Gradually Jessie's sobs quieted and her tears began to dry. She felt like she had been crying for years, but knew that only a few minutes had passed. She slowly raised her head and felt Katie's arms loosen from around her. Jessie looked up into Katie's eyes and saw that they were full of worry and love, compassion, and pain, and every other emotion under the sun. And they were all for her. They were all for Jessie.

"Katie, please don't leave me tonight."

"I won't. I'll never leave you Jess." 

Katie smiled warmly and leaned her face close to Jessie's. Their lips brushed softly together in a sweet, tender kiss. When she pulled away, Jessie saw that Katie's eyes had become clouded. It looked like she was concentrating very deeply. 

"Katie? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Katie said quickly, looking away. "It's just....." she faltered. 

"What" Jessie asked softly, her hand gently lifting Katie's chin so that she had to meet her eyes.

Katie took a deep breath and began again, "It's just....well....what I am trying to say here is....Jessie," she paused looking into deep blue eyes. "...I love you." 

The words and the feelings behind them had always been there. But up until this point neither of them had yet said them aloud to the other. Katie's eyes frantically searched Jessie's face for some sign that she felt the same way. Her heart was pounding so hard that she swore the entire neighborhood could hear it. Jessie's eyes looked deeply into hers and a smile began to form on those perfect lips. 

"I love you too, Katie," her voice low and full of emotion, "with all of my heart."

Katie's apprehension disappeared and her face broke out into a huge grin. Jessie's heart caught in her throat when she saw Katie's smile and the twinkle in her beautiful eyes.*God what that girl can do to me* she thought with a secret laugh. Jessie leaned forward and caught Katie's lips in a firm kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, their fingers running through light and dark blonde hair.

When they finally broke apart from their kiss they were both breathless and stared with adoration at one another.

"I think, that perhaps, you need some sleep." Katie said softly as she brushed her fingers against Jessie's cheek. Jessie simply nodded. Her head felt heavy and her eyes were beginning to droop. The two girls rose from the bed and pulled back the covers. Then they slid between the warm, soft sheets and snuggled up. Katie's arms wrapped tightly around Jessie, and Jessie put her head on Katie's shoulder.

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too, Jessie."

The words were barely out of their mouths before the two young girl were fast asleep in each other's arms. 


	2. A Step in the Right Direction

Chapter 2

The early morning sun slowly crept through the faded curtains and spilled across the carpet. It inched towards the bed where two sleeping figures lay, holding one another closely. The suns warmth slowly slipped up and across the comforter until it reached the soft faces of the two young girls. A pair of deep blue eyes opened slowly and blinked at the sun. 

"Hmmmmm" Jessie stretched out and yawned contentedly. Her eyes fell upon the sleeping face of the girl laying next to her, still lost in her own dreams. *God she's beautiful* Jessie thought, a warm smile spreading across her face. She leaned over the pillows and gently brushed her lips against her girlfriends forehead. She was careful not to wake Katie as she crawled out of bed and stepped into her slippers. Jessie turned around and stood for a minute, just absorbing the sight of the beautiful creature that was sleeping so peacefully in her bed. Finally turning away, Jessie quietly slipped out of the room, in search of breakfast.

When Jessie padded into the kitchen she was greeted by a warm smile from her mother who was enjoying a cup of coffee at the table. 

"You're up early. Did you sleep well honey?" Karen asked, noticing the content look on her daughter's face.

"Yeah, did you?" Jessie asked, grinning sleepily as she wondered over to plant a kiss on the top of her mom's head. Karen just smiled and watched her daughter as she began to rummage through the fridge. She knew perfectly well what was the source of Jessie's new found happiness, she was her mother after all. But she also thought it important that she wait until Jessie was ready to talk about it. Besides, she trusted Jessie to make mature decision, and perhaps more importantly, she also trusted Katie with her daughter's heart.

"Mom?" Karen's head came up quickly as she realized she had become completely lost in her own thoughts. Jessie was watching her intently, while at the same time inhaling her bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Yes honey?" Jessie put down her spoon and looked at her mom while clearing her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I've kinda been wanting to talk to you about something for a while..." Jessie trailed off. Karen looked at her compassionately, urging her with her eyes to continue. "God, I guess I just don't know how to start." Jessie said, her mind searching for the words, and the strength to tell her mom what she so desperately wanted her know. Karen smiled at her daughter gently.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Jessie?" Jessie simply nodded, as she found her voice again.

"Do you remember a while ago, when I told you that I believe that sometimes two people just find each other, and even when they don't expect anything to happen....it does?" Karen nodded at her daughter.

"I remember."

"Well...I was kinda talking about me when I said it." Jessie rushed these last words out, almost hoping that her mother didn't catch them, but by the knowing smile on Karen's face she knew she had. "Mom......Katie and I....well......Mom....I love her."

"I know you do honey."

"No Mom, I don't think you do. You see...I love her...as more than a friend."

"I know that dear" Karen said smiling softly at Jessie's bewildered look.

"How...how did you know?" Jessie stammered. She feared that she had been too obvious and that if her mother knew, everyone must know as well.

"Honey, I'm your mother, it's in the job description to know. You didn't have to say it, I just felt it was there."

"But why didn't you say anything to me?" Jessie asked earnestly and then she paused before adding, "It doesn't bother you?" Karen looked into her daughter's face, seeing the confusion in her eyes. Reaching across the table she gently took a hold of Jessie's hand with her own. 

"Jess, I wanted you to come to me first, when you were ready. I wanted you to feel like you can tell me anything. People have the right to fall in love Jess, and it shouldn't matter who it is with, as long as it is true." A tear glistened in the corner of Jessie's eye before falling to roll slowly across her cheek. Her mother's support had meant so much to her, and here she was giving it to Jessie.

Karen continued thoughtfully, noticing that Katie had quietly slipped into the room during the conversation. "I see how happy she makes you Jess. You were so lonely for so long, and then Katie came along and now you're my happy little girl again. I'm happy when you are. I'm not saying that your relationship is going to be easy honey, there are a lot of cruel people out there, but I do want you to know that you and Katie have all of my support."

Jessie nodded smiling. She wanted to find the words to thank her mom, but the joy she was feeling tangled everything up in her mouth. When she finally found her voice again she looked at mom and said simply, "Thank you." She paused for a moment, seeing the smile on Karen's face, "You know Mom, Katie really does make me happy. All I have to do is look at her and I feel like everything in life is good."

Karen smiled, glancing over Jessie's head, "You know, I think that Katie feels the same way about you." Jessie turned quickly in her chair to see where Karen was looking. When she saw Katie standing there, with happy tears in her eyes, Jessie's heart leaped. She rose slowly and walked over to Katie, and was met with open arms and Katie hugging her close.

For a moment time seemed to stand still. The girls had forgotten that Karen had been sitting there and when they finally remembered, she wasn't there. She had slipped quietly out of the room to leave the two alone.

Jessie was looking at the seat her mother had been sitting in when she felt Katie's arms slip around her waist. She turned to face her and was met by Katie's sweet lips as they pressed firmly against hers. Jessie's arms wrapped around Katie's neck and she ran her fingers through her long, soft hair. The two could have spent all day like that, except for the lack of oxygen it provided. When they finally parted their lips, they leaned their foreheads together and smiled, breathless.

"I can't believe that you told your mom about us. " Katie's voice was low, and full of happiness. "I thought you weren't ready for our relationship to go public?"

"Well," Jessie began, biting her lip, "I honestly don't think that I am ready for everyone to know about us, but I thought that this was a good first step. Don't you?"

Katie smiled, looking down into her girlfriend's eyes. "Yes, I definitely think that this is a step in the right direction." The two smiled at each other warmly, their arms still around each other. A low growling sound interrupted their tender moment. Katie looked down at her stomach and grinned sheepishly. Jessie smiled at her. "Sit down you. Let me make you some breakfast." 


	3. An Angel in the Moonlight

Chapter 3

The hot summer sun shone down brightly on the two, tan young girls that were stretched out in the sand. The aroma of coconut tanning oil drifted through the air and the lake water lapped lazily at the sandy beach. 

The shorter of the two girls appeared to be rather fidgety and turned her beautiful head to look upon the girl laying on the towel next to her. A beautiful smile creased her sun kissed face as she took in the sight of her girlfriends outstretched form.*I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world* Jessie thought. 

Katie really did look great. Her long, toned body was stretched out lazily as she dozed in the sun. She wore a light green bikini that complemented her curvaceous figure. Jessie felt the color rise in her cheeks as she thought about how beautiful her girlfriend was and when she felt she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled herself up onto her side reaching her hand out and gently running her fingers down Katie's arm. 

Unbeknownst to Jessie, who thought that Katie was asleep, Katie had been watching Jessie intently for nearly an hour from under her dark sunglasses. She absolutely loved it when she saw Jessie squirm. Loved it more when she knew that Jessie wanted her. Unable to help herself, a broad smile spread across her face causing Jessie's heart to jump. 

"My goodness Ms. Sammler!" Katie teased in a low tone, "It looks to me like you're having a hard time staying on your own towel."

Jessie laughed, "You have know idea!"

Katie looked at Jessie and propped herself up onto her elbows. She slowly pulled her sunglasses down onto her nose so that her mossy green eyes gazed directly over at Jessie. She bent one of her legs up in her best swimsuit model pose as she smiled at Jessie suggestively. Katie was doing her best to drive Jessie insane, and it was definitely working. Jessie laughed and practically leaped off of her towel, knocking Katie onto her back as she straddled her, pinning her down. Katie grinned, this is exactly where she had wanted to be all afternoon. Hers eyes traveled slowly of the torso of her girlfriend. She paused for a moment looking at Jessie's bikini top *Her suit really brings out her eyes.* She thought to herself. 

"Hello Katie, I'm up here babe!" Jessie said, causing Katie to realize that she had been staring at Jessie's chest. Katie blushed and chuckled to herself, sitting up quickly throwing her arms around Jessie's waist. Jessie took advantage of her girlfriends embrace and closed the gap between their mouths quickly. Their kiss was full of passion, yet it remained slow and sweet. Both of them knew that they could have spent the entire afternoon in this embrace, if their lungs would hold out. But as usual, they had to pull back when their lack of oxygen cause their heads to spin. Jessie kept her arms wrapped around Katie and hooked her chin over Katie's shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of coconut from Katie's skin. Katie sighed contentedly, her hands wandering casually over the soft skin of Jessie's back, gently tickling and caressing.

"Owwww!" Katie yelped suddenly. "You bit me you little stinker!" A startled Katie reached her hand up to touch her afflicted earlobe. Jessie had leaped out of Katie's reach immediately following the attack she had just launched on her poor girlfriends ear and she now stood a few feet away, right at the water's edge. A mischievous grin revealed her pearly white teeth, and her blue eyes twinkled with delight.

"Oh come on you big baby! It was just a love nip!" Jessie cried, her voice ringing with laughter.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" Katie retorted, springing off of her towel at Jessie, chasing her into the cool water. Katie was surprisingly quick so despite the shrieks, giggles, and splashes, she caught Jessie easily, wrapping her arms around Jessie's waist, pulling them tightly together. Both girls were grinning goofily, their hearts pouding from their little game.

"I'll show you a love nip." Katie said smiling, making her voice as low and seductive as possible. She leaned swiftly down and caught Jessie's lower lip between her teeth, nibbling and tugging gently. Jessie's hands slid slowly down Katie's back and came to rest on her hips. When she felt that she had sufficient leverage she launched herself on Katie knocking her over and dunking them both underwater, laughing.

"Maybe we should head back to the cabin." Jessie said, trying to catch her breath. 

"Yeah," Katie answered smiling, water dripping from her hair. "I'm hungry."

"Honey, you are always hungry." Jessie said laughing. Katie's eyes sparkled. 

"What can I say? When I'm with you I really seem to work up an appetite." Katie grinned at Jessie, seeing her cheeks flush a deep crimson. "Come on you." Katie continued, laughing. She reached out for Jessie's hand, their slender fingers intertwining. "I bet you mom and Henry are wondering what happened to us."

Jessie couldn't help but smile when she thought about how happy her mom had been since she started dating Henry. And Henry was so unbelievably cool. Not only was he wonderful to her mother but he was also hilarious, he was supportive of her relationship with Katie, and best of all he owned this cabin on the lake and had asked her, Karen, and Katie to all spend the weekend up here.

The cabin was absolutely gorgeous. A two-story log structure with a spacious kitchen, living room, and bedroom downstairs while the upstairs was a large loft similar to Jessie's old attic room, with the addition of a large balcony overlooking the lake. It was here that Katie found Jessie later that night. 

The two girls had been absolutely famished by the time they got to the cabin so the first order of business was of course was dinner. Then Jessie went in to the bathroom to shower before turning it over to Katie.

Katie, after her shower, climbed the stairs to the loft quietly, hoping to sneak up on her excitable girlfriend. When she entered the room she didn't see Jessie for a moment until her eyes found the elegant French doors that were open out onto the balcony, their silky white curtains dancing in the breeze. There on the balcony stood the most beautiful sight Katie had ever laid eyes upon. Jessie had her back to Katie, her hands rested on the railing and her eyes were absorbing the beauty of the world around her. The moon was huge in the velvet sky and the cool breeze coming off of the lake caused her blonde locks to dance gently.

*She looks like and angel from Heaven.* Katie thought suddenly, her eyes dampening. *She is and angel* Katie thought again. *She's my angel.*

Katie padded silently across the room towards Jessie. Jessie could feel her coming so she didn't jump when Katie's soft arms wrapped around her waist and her lips brushed against Jessie's shoulder. Jessie sighed contentedly and leaned into Katie's embrace. Katie's lips moved up to Jessie's ear, kissing it softly, then whispering, "You are so beautiful Jess....what did I do to deserve you?" Katie asked softly, her voice cracking slightly. Jessie turned around and took her girlfriends face in her hands, and looked reassuringly into her eyes.

"That's simple," Jessie said smiling softly, "You loved me." And before Katie could respond, Jessie pressed their lips firmly together, taking a hold of Katie's trembling hand. "Come over here." Jessie said softly, leading Katie to the cushioned porch swing in the balcony's corner. Jessie lifted a soft afghan off of the back of the swing before laying down, pulling Katie with her, and covering them both with the blanket. Jessie's arms wrapped tightly around Katie's waist as they snuggled up, spooning tightly together. 

"Katie," Jessie began in a soft, low voice. "I want you to look at the moon." Katie nodded her head, acknowledging Jessie's request. 

"It's beautiful." She whispered, afraid her voice would break from the emotion she was feeling. Jessie leaned closer to Katie's ear and whispered softly to her.

"It's yours Katie. I give it to you." Katie couldn't fight back the tears any longer as they started to cascade down her cheeks. She had never been so happy, so loved, so complete in her life. Jessie just held her tighter, she knew what Katie was feeling because she at times herself became overwhelmed by their love. 

"Katie," she whispered softly, "I love you to the moon and back." Katie turned to face Jessie, her eyes sparkled.

"And I love you to the stars." she said softly, smiling through her tears.


	4. The End of Summer

****

The End of Summer

The lazy days of summer marched steadily on by. Each day was filled with laughter and kisses, dreaming and endless conversation. Jessie and Katie had fallen into a steady rhythm in their relationship as the summer came to a close.

It was now the afternoon before school was to start up again and the two girls were at Katie's house, swinging lazily in the hammock in the backyard. They had spent most the day together in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, just a peaceful afternoon enjoying each others company and daydreaming about the wonderful summer they had had together, especially, for Katie, who thought constantly about the night that Jessie had given her the moon. Both of them were lost deep in thought as they snuggled in the hammock. Katie's arm was draped casually around Jessie's shoulder as the younger girl nestled against her. 

As she laid there in her girlfriends arms Jessie was thinking and worrying about what the fall would bring. Katie would be a senior this year, while she would only be a junior. The age difference had never mattered before, but Jessie knew that Katie would be making some big decisions about college this year, and it scared her to think that Katie might want to go somewhere far away. The other issue that was plaguing the beautiful, young blonde was the openness of their relationship. At this point only their families knew what was between the two girls, and that at times had been hard enough. Katie's family had been completely supportive, as had Jessie's mother, but Rick had been another matter. It had hurt him deeply at first, and although he finally gave Jessie his support she had worried for a long time that she was going to lose him. She knew that he was still rather uncomfortable with the idea and so when she spoke on the phone with him she rarely mentioned Katie, she knew he still needed more time. Jessie knew full well that Katie thought they should be open about their relationship, and she wished that she could care less what people thought of her, but she couldn't, it was just her nature. 

Katie herself was thinking about that exact subject. They had talked about it several times, but each time it ended up with both of them feeling hurt and aggravated because neither one would give an inch on the subject. Katie just couldn't understand why Jessie was so afraid of what people thought. All she knew was that as long as she had Jessie, what other people said and thought didn't matter one bit, and she just wanted Jessie to be as secure in their relationship as she was. But she didn't want to press Jessie too hard on the subject, after all, Jessie had surprised her immensely when she told Katie that she has written a letter to her Dad in Australia telling him all about them. The action had touched Katie deeply because she knew that it had taken a lot of courage for Jessie to tell her family, but part of her still wanted more.

Katie felt Jessie shift her weight slightly, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Hey you." She said softly, smiling at her girlfriend who was now looking at her. "What are you thinking about?" 

"You." Jessie answered smiling, bringing their faces within inches of each other. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Katie. "What were you thinking about?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Katie looked at Jessie and smiled. She didn't want their last day of summer together to end in an argument so she did something she never did to Jessie, she lied. 

"Nothing really." She said slowly. She could tell that Jessie didn't buy it for a minute, so she thought it best that she take quick action. "Actually, I was thinking about how much I love kissing you." She said with a shy smile.

"Oh yeah?" Jessie asked, the edges of her mouth starting to twitch from trying to hide a huge grin.

"Yep. And I think that I would like to show you a little of what was on my mind." Katie leaned her face forward quickly and caught Jessie's sweet lips with her own. Her arms wrapped around Jessie's back and she casually ran her fingers through the blonde's hair as their kiss intensified.

Jessie was the first one to pull back and she looked at Katie with a sly grin.

"I like it when you think like that." 

Katie just laughed, still tasting Jessie's strawberry lip gloss on her own lips. She leaned forward and gave Jessie another quick kiss. "Me too." She said finally.

Jessie kissed her girlfriend's cheek softly and then stretched back out, laying her head gently on Katie's chest, and wrapping her arms over Katie's slender waist. Katie gently ran her hands up and down Jessie's back, massaging it gently. The warm afternoon breeze caused the hammock to sway gently from side to side under the two giant oak trees. The action slowly rocked the girls asleep, and they laid their for hours enjoying their afternoon nap in the shade.


	5. Anger and Tears

****

Anger and Tears

The giant lights glared down , illuminating the bright green turf of the football field. Excitement hung in the air, clashing with the sounds of cheering fans and helmets cracking together. It was a fairly cold night, being that it was still early September. And along the sidelines the fans were pressed tightly together, cheering their boys on for the first football game of the season.

"Come on Tad! You can do it!" Jessie yelled encouragingly from her spot on the 30 yard line.

"Yeah! Move your fat ass, Tad!" Her girlfriend chimed in. Jessie turned her head to look at the girl standing next to her, while trying not to smile at Katie's comment. Katie felt Jessie's gaze on her and glanced over at the shorter blonde.

"What?" She asked, arching one of her eyebrows as the corners of her mouth twitched from holding back a grin. She was obviously pleased with herself. Jessie just shook her head, laughing, and turned her attention back to the game. The two girl were there to support Tad, who though he could be a completely clueless idiot, had also been a good friend to both of them, especially Katie. Tonight, Tad was making his debut as the starting quarterback.

"Oh no! Look out!" Jessie yelled as the other team's center suddenly broke through the line, flattening poor Tad.

"Ooooooooooh, too late." Katie groaned through a smile. "God that's gotta hurt!"

"Would you stop that?" Jessie asked, playfully slapping Katie on the arm. "What is he was really hurt?"

"Who, Tad?" Katie asked, flashing a beautiful grin. "The worst that good ever happen to him is he would get some sense knocked back into him!" The two girls couldn't help but laugh at they watched Tad crawl, unhurt, from underneath the defender. Katie glanced over at the beautiful blonde standing next to her. 

"You cold, Jess?" She asked softly. Jessie turned to her smiling.

"A little bit, but I'll be OK. This is exciting!" She said, her blue eyes dancing playfully. Katie grinned back at her and then leaned forward, bringing her mouth close to Jessie's ear.

"Anywhere with you is exciting." She whispered softly. Jessie glanced at her, smiling softly and then returned her focus to the game before her. Katie inched a little closer to Jessie and then she casually draped her arm around the young blonde's slender waist. Jessie jumped at Katie's touch.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly, turning around with a look of surprise in her eyes.

"Just trying to warm you up a little bit." Katie replied, looking at Jessie questioningly. 

"I told you, I'm fine." Jessie said curtly, turning her head back to the game.

"What? I'm not allowed to even hug you in public now?" Katie whispered into her ear, obviously irritated.

"No. Not like that" Jessie responded shortly. 

"Fine." Katie said, rolling her eyes. "You enjoy the game, I am going to go warm up in the car." She turned sharply and stalked off through the crowd. Jessie tried to focus back on the game, but the guilt she was feeling nagged at her heart. Sighing, she left her spot on the sidelines and went looking for Katie.

Katie was pacing angrily in front of her car, trying to calm herself down.

"Katie." Jessie said softly. She whirled around at the sound of Jessie saying her name.

"What do you want now?" She snapped. She said it a lot harsher than she had meant to.

"To talk to you." Jessie responded softly, lowering her eyes. Katie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I don't see the point Jess. We never get anywhere."

"That's not true!" Jessie shot back defensively.

"Jessie, we have been together now..."  


"Can we talk in the car?" Jessie asked suddenly, cutting her off in mid sentence. Katie glanced around the parking lot. Not another soul was in sight.

"What for? No ones around." She said, throwing her arms up in exasperation. 

"Please?" Jessie asked again softly.

"No." Katie said suddenly. "I am tired of hiding Jess. I love you, and I want to be with you. I guess I just don't see why you don't feel the same way."

"That's not it!" Jessie yelled back, her voice breaking as the tears formed in her eyes. Katie stepped closer to her girlfriend. Looking directly into her eyes.

"Then what is it Jessie? Your family know, and they have been nothing but supportive. Their opinions are the only ones that should matter right? Why is it that you will tell your family that you love me, but you won't tell a stranger, who means nothing to you?"

"Because it's none of their damn business!" Jessie shot back through her tears. Katie was crying now too, and her slender form shook.

"I never said that it was Jess. Fuck the world! I'm not asking for their approval! I just want to be with you. I want to be able to walk somewhere and hold your hand. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to, and not have to worry about if anyone's looking. I need to be your girlfriend all of the time Jess, not just when we are in the privacy of our own homes."

"Katie, I'm trying." Jessie whispered, looking at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Jess. I'm just not seeing it." Katie ran a shaky hand through her long hair. The two girls just stood there for a moment, trembling under the weight of their argument.

"I need to go home Jess." Katie said finally, pulling her keys from her pocket. "I need to be alone to think, and I think you need some time too."

"Katie don't leave." Jessie said, reaching for Katie's hand. Katie pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. Grace is here, she can take you home." She turned and unlocked the car door. Behind her, Jessie was doing her best to keep it together. Finally Katie turned back around and looked at her softly.

"All of this," she said, moving her hand in a circle to mean all of the scene before them, "It doesn't mean that I don't love you Jess, because I do. It just means...." her voice cracked. "Well, I don't really know what it means yet." She said finally, biting her lip to keep in from trembling. "I'll talk to you later Jess." She said, looking at her girlfriend one last time. Then she climbed into her car and drove off, leaving Jessie standing alone, crying. 


	6. Scared And Alone

****

Scared and Alone

Jessie laid on her bed in the attic, crying steady sobs into her pillow. She had gotten home from the game over and hour ago and had been crying ever since. The fear she felt had her stomach tied up in knots and her heart ached terribly.

"Oh God, Katie." she cried softly. All she could think about were the angry words that the two had shared that night in the parking lot. Finally, sleep came and carried Jessie away into oblivion. It was a dead sleep; dreamless and not entirely restful. When Jessie awoke, late the following morning her head ached and her eyes were dry and puffy. She rolled over and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was just 11:30. Rolling back over, she pulled the covers up over her head, hiding from the world.

Jessie spent all of Saturday and Sunday in the attic. She told anyone who came to check on her that she was fine, she just felt a little sick. She just needed to be alone to think. And think she did. When she wasn't sleeping she just laid on her back staring at the ceiling, and thinking about Katie. 

Scenes of the two of them together kept playing through her head: Their first kiss, the first time Katie had told her she loved her, napping together on a lazy afternoon, and finally, the night that she had given Katie the moon. Katie had become everything to her. Katie was her, and she was Katie. She didn't remember ever falling this far, but now looking up at the world that she had been in before Katie, she knew that she never wanted to go back. Ever. 

"I can't lose her." she said softly. "I won't lose her." The determination rising in her voice as she pulled herself from her bed. She walked over to her desk and pulled out some fresh paper. Her words flowed easily as she poured everything she felt out onto the pages before her. Her soft, blonde hair fell over the pages, and more than a few tears fell as well, leaving their marks, like little kisses from the heart, on the white sheets.

When she was finished, she folded the letter neatly. She wrote "Katie" across the front of the envelope. Jessie was exhausted now, and completely drained of all emotion. She had out all of herself into that letter. It had to work, it just had to. 

Jessie slowly crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and fell into another dead sleep. Everything was dead without Katie. But hopefully tomorrow would be better, and Katie would forgive her.


	7. Words From The Heart

****

Words From The Heart

Katie walked into the school Monday morning, a shell of the person that she had been on Friday. She had hardly slept all weekend. All she could think about was Jessie. She had to fight the urge to call Jessie and apologize, convincing herself that she was right and that she had to stand her ground this time. She reached her locker and turned the combination slowly, pulling the locker open. When she saw the envelope with her name on it, her breathe caught in her chest. With a trembling hand she reached out and picked it up, opening slowly. Her heart began to pound as her eyes scanned the tear-stained letter in her hand. Katie took a deep, ragged breath, and started to read. 

__

Dear Katie,

God, I am so scared right now. I feel like the world in about to come crashing in on me and there is no way to escape. Like, if I take one wrong step, I will fall. Life is so scary without you Katie. 

All I can think about is what we said to each other and the hurt in your eyes. I've always known that going public with our relationship was important to you, but I guess that I thought I could keep putting it off. And you're right, I do care what people think. Or at least, I did, until I thought that I could lose you.

Without you Katie, nothing matters. Life is just a cheap imitation when you're not around. you saved me Katie. You saved me from the loneliness of life. When I'm with you, I feel so complete, like you are the missing piece to Jessie.

I am so sorry that I ever doubted that the two of us being together was enough. Because I now know it is. I need you Katie, and if you'll let me. I want to make it up to you.

I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking that when you love someone, you shouldn't have to make up for anything, and you're right. What I really want is just to be with you. Completely. Forever. Just Katie and Jessie. Fuck the world, right?

I'm so sorry that I hurt you Katie. And I'm even sorrier that I pulled you into all of my confusion. But I'm not confused anymore, Katie. I love you.

All my love,

Jessie

Jessie's heartfelt words began to blur before her as Katie's tears finally came. She held the letter tightly as the tears fell. She couldn't believe that Jessie has put all of that love and honesty into her letter. She felt so much lighter, knowing that Jessie wanted to be with her. 

Suddenly feeling that she was being watched, Katie looked up and her heart leaped. Jessie was standing right in front of her, watching her intently. Her blue eyes were swollen with tears.

"Oh Jess." Katie said softly. No other words were needed at the girls rushed forward. Hugging each other tightly.

"Katie, I'm so sorry." Jessie whispered through her tears.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok honey. It's ok." Katie soothed holding Jessie tightly.

"Please say you forgive me." Jessie pleaded, softly. 

"All is forgiven Jess. I promise."

Jessie pulled away slowly and looked up into Katie's shimmering, green eyes. Her arms were still around Katie, and she gently pushed her forward, backing her up against the locker.

"You know that people are looking, right?" Katie asked, gently. Her eyes searching Jessie's. Jessie simply smiled back at her, and her face relaxed.

"Let them look, Katie. I don't care anymore." Jessie said softly, as she leaned forward into Katie and brought their lips together.


	8. Premature Anxiety

Premature Anxiety

Katie's head was bent low over the stack of forms in front of her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, and she chewed gently on her bottom lip. The library was deserted, allowing her the quiet to concentrate on the college applications before her. The quiet however, was proving to be more distracting than anything else, because all Katie could think about was Jessie. As if on cue, Katie's beautiful young girlfriend poked her head into the library, spotting Katie sitting alone at a table in the back.

"Hey there." Jessie said smiling, as she walked over to Katie. Katie smiled back at her, lifting her face to meet Jessie's as the blonde leaned down to kiss her softly. Jessie smiled, running her hand through Katie's hair before plopping into the seat across from her and resting her chin on her hands. 

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" Jessie asked coyly, flashing Katie her cheesiest grin. Katie smiled back at her, but Jessie noticed that something was missing from Katie's mossy green eyes.

"Well, I am trying to get a start on some college applications." Katie said, sighing heavily. Jessie's eyes scanned the pile of papers on the table and a frown began to form on her lips.

"This early? Most schools don't even start accepting them until January."

"I know Jess, I'm just trying to get an idea of what I am going to be doing next year..."

"And where you're going to be." Jessie continued for her, her voice barely above a whisper as she picked up the applications in front of her. As Jessie flipped through the papers her expression became worried and her blue eyes darkened. Katie watched her intently, her heart pounded as she waited for Jessie to speak. Finally Jessie set the papers down on the table and looked at her girlfriend. 

"Katie, not one of these schools are in Illinois! Hell, none of them are anywhere close." Jessie's voice was thick with hurt and surprise.

"I know." Katie said softly, her eyes dropping to study her hands resting on the table.

"What about us, Katie? What about me?" Jessie continued, becoming slightly frantic.

"What do you mean, what about us?" Katie said quickly, her eyes flashing up to meet Jessie's.

"Well," Jessie said slowly, trying to stay calm, "I thought that now that we are together that you would stay nearby, at least for a year. For me, if for no other reason." Katie's eyes darkened with hurt and anger when she realized that Jessie was trying to play the guilt card.

"Jess, look." She said firmly. "You know that none of the schools in the area are really me. And these are really just some ideas, I have not committed to, or decided about anything. And you should know that I will talk to you before I make any kind of a decision." Katie's voice was fierce. She was stressed out, over tired, and was finding it hard to control her emotions. "And just because I might and I repeat, might, go away for school, that doesn't meant that we are going to break up. I'm secure enough in our relationship to know that." Katie's eyes were intense and Jessie was finding it hard to keep eye contact. 

"I know that Katie." Jessie said softly, almost timidly, "I just don't want to be away from you for a year." Katie's face softened, her anger slipping away as she reached across the table, gently taking Jessie's hand.

"Neither do I Jess. Look, these schools are just some of my ideas, OK? I don't know where I am going yet, and Chicago does have some good programs. I just don't know, so let's not get too worried yet, OK?" Jessie looked up into Katie's eyes and smiled softly.

"Ok. But will you at least really think about the schools here?"

"Yes Jessie." Jessie's face relaxed and she squeezed Katie's hand gently.

"I love you Katie." She said softly, a smile gracing her beautiful face once again.

"I love you too, honey." Katie said softly, smiling back at Jessie. "Now, will you let me do a little work here?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. Jessie nodded and resting her head on top of her folded arms, settling in to watch Katie work. She had no intention of leaving the library, and Katie knew it too. So she just smiled at Jessie and then turned her attention back to the applications.

Jessie's blue eyes studied Katie intently. She loved watching her beautiful girlfriend. It was one of her favorite things to do, right up there with snuggling, tickle fights, and kissing, of course. As she watched Katie, Jessie's thoughts began to wander and she found herself thinking about their relationship and how far they had come. They had been together now for seven months and Jessie had never been happier in her life. The last month had had a couple of rough spots, but they had never missed a beat. Since they had decided, or actually since Jessie had decides to take their relationship public they had been the target of a few rude comments. But overall, the reaction to their relationship had been fairly positive. People had suspected them for a long time, and when they had finally made it official, it took away people's reason to gossip so now they were yesterday's news, and for the most part no one seemed to care.

The state of their relationship was another fact that amazed Jessie. They had reached a point of complete comfort with each other, but still acted as if each time they were together it was the most amazing thing either had ever experienced. Their relationship had also remained very innocent. It wasn't that they weren't physical, because they definitely were. They loved to hold each other and make out, but neither were ready to take that next step and they were both complete to take each day as it came. Jessie smiled to herself as she thought about Katie and how much she loved her.

"Watchya thinking about beautiful?" Katie asked quietly, bring Jessie out of her daydream. Jessie sat up and smiled.

"You." She said with a grin. Katie smiled back at her.

"You want to get out of here?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah, you done?" Jessie asked.

"No." Katie said, grinning sheepishly, looking at Jessie intently. "But I've got better things to do right now."

"Like what?" Jessie asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Spending time with the love of my life." Katie said, standing up and reaching for Jessie's hand, "Come here you." She said pulling Jessie to her feet and kissing her. Jessie leaned into Katie's body, hungry to be alone with her right now. Finally she pulled back and slipped her hand into Katie's their finger intertwining. 

"Let's go." Jessie said smiling. 


	9. Halloween Surprises

****

Halloween Surprises

"God, we look good." Katie said matter-of-factly looking at their reflections in the mirror. Jessie giggled.

"We are kinda cute, aren't we babe?" She said, wrapping her arm around Katie's waist. It was Halloween and the girls had decided that they would attend the school masquerade ball as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Karen had made the costumes for them, she was absolutely thrilled to be able to participate more in Jessie's life again.

"Well, are you ready to go Ann?" Katie asked, while tugging on her curly red wig.

"Only if you are, Andy." Jessie replied, grinning and reaching up to help Katie fix her wig. After the wig was firmly in place, Katie bowed playfully to Jessie, and then offered her girlfriend her arm. Jessie took it readily and the two girls headed down the stairs. Karen and Henry were sitting on the couch in the living room when the girls made their grand entrance. Karen grinned proudly at her handiwork and her beautiful daughter. 

"Wow," Henry said, smiling, "You guys really look great!" Jessie flashed him a warm smile.

"Yeah. Mom really did a great job on these costumes." She said turning to Karen and smiling at her. Karen blushed with pride at her daughter's complement.

"Come over here girls." Karen said, standing up and grabbing her camera off of the coffee table. "We have got to have a picture of the two of you." Jessie used to hate to participate in family photo sessions, but ever since she had been with Katie she had become much more cooperative and easy going. Besides, she could never get enough pictures of her with her beautiful girlfriend. Karen, in her infinite motherly wisdom knew the source of Jessie's cooperation and had no qualms whatsoever with using Katie to get a few pictures of her daughter. Henry got up and stood over by Karen as Katie plopped down onto the couch pulling Jessie onto her lap.

"Say cheese!" Karen said, smiling at the cute couple in front of her.

Ten minutes, and a roll of film later, the girls were finally in Katie's car and on their way to the dance. Katie couldn't help but notice how incredibly happy her girlfriend had been all evening. In fact, now that she thought about it, Jessie hadn't sopped smiling all evening. Something was definitely up.

"Whatchya thinking about Jess?" Katie asked, unable to control her curiosity any longer. Jessie looked over at her and smiled.

"My dad called me last night." Jessie said in the tone of voice that let Katie know she was leading up to something big.

"Oh yeah." Katie asked as she pulled the car into the school's parking lot. She was trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"Yep." Jessie responded. She knew that Katie knew something was up, but she was having a little bit of fun with her for the moment.

"So what did he say?" Katie asked, as she pulled into a spot and turned off the car, turning to face Jessie. Jessie grinned at her girlfriend and spilled her story.

"He wants me to go to Australia for Christmas!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh." Katie said, trying to sound happy for Jessie, but the idea of Christmas without her was not a happy one. Jessie knew right away that Katie wasn't thrilled, but her grin just broadened as she continued.

"And," she began slowly, "He wants you to come Katie." Jessie's eyes sparkled as she saw Katie's jaw drop open. Katie stared at her, speechless.

"Are you serious?" She finally managed to ask, still in shock.

"You bet I am." Jessie said with a laugh. "For two whole weeks. He's getting our tickets on Monday. If you want to come that is." Jessie said the last part a little slower. Katie's shock was finally wearing off and her misty green eyes lit up. 

"Damn right I want to go!" She practically cried. "Omigod! This is going to be so cool! You and me in Australia for two weeks!" Something in Katie's mind finally clicked and her smile faded, her eyes dimming again.

"Jess, I thought that you're dad did not like the idea of the two of us being together." She said, questioningly.

"That's what I thought too. But then he called me last night and asked how everything was going, and then he asked about you. Then he went on to tell me that he has spent a lot of time thinking and he's decided that he hasn't been fair to us and that he wants to have the chance to get to know you better. Which in translation means that Lily finally knocked some since into him." Jessie's eyes gleamed from the happiness that her dad's words had given her, and the sincerity she was speaking with lit up her entire face. Katie's eyes began to glow again as she absorbed what Jessie had just said. 

"This is going to be so cool." She said with a sly grin, leaning across the seat to kiss Jessie softly. Jessie's eyes closed and she lost herself in Katie's kiss. For a moment she was totally gone, breathing in the scent of Katie's perfume and tasting the lip gloss on her lips. Finally, Katie pulled away and smile at Jessie, reaching her hand up and running her thumb along Jessie's bottom lip. "Well, are you ready to make our grand entrance now?" She asked quietly, glancing over at the gym. Jessie simply nodded, smiling. The two girls got out of the car and walked toward the gym, holding each other's hand tightly.

As they stepped inside of the gym they were met my a hundred ghosts and goblins, witches, warlocks, and every other Halloween creature that you could possibly think of. The gym looked amazing, with spider webs drifting down from the ceiling, and fog floating along the floor. The music was thumping away and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"Oh my god." Katie breathed slowly, in disbelief. Her eyes locked on something across the room.

"What?" Jessie asked, her eyes searching for what had caught Katie's attention. Katie just pointed and Jessie's gaze followed Katie's outstretched hand and finally landed on the giant, red crayon that was making it's way toward them.

"Tad?" She choked through laughter and surprise. Katie's sides were shaking already with laughter as Tad sauntered up to them.

"Ladies." he said smoothly with a charming smile.

"Hi Tad." Jessie said smiling, trying to hold back her amusement. Katie couldn't speak she was laughing so hard, so she just reached out and slapped Tad's arm in greeting. Tad looked at her strangely, trying to figure out what was so damn funny. Finally Katie took a deep breath and tried to make her face serious.

"Tad, you are like one of my best friends, and I love you, but honestly, a crayon?!" She was laughing again as Tad glanced down at her, trying his best to look offended, but he couldn't hid the grin that spread across his face.

"Hey, it's original isn't it?" he said grinning.

"That it certainly is." Jessie chimed in, slipping her arm through Katie's.

"Yeah," Katie added, cocking her head to one side, examining Tad's costume. "Only you could pull off Crayola." She said slyly, regaining some of her composure. Just then the DJ's voice came over the microphone.

"Alright all you boys and ghouls! I'm going to slow things down here a little bit, so grab that special goblin and make your way out onto the dance floor!"

Katie felt Jessie lean into her as she brought her mouth up to Katie's ear.

"Dance with me?" She heard Jessie ask softly. Katie turned her head and smiled warmly at her.

"Excuse us Tad." Jessie said politely as she laced her fingers into Katie's and led her out onto the dance floor. The familiar sound of Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply" drifted out through the speakers as the couples started to sway.

"You know, this band is from Australia." Katie said thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around Jessie's waist. Jessie simply smiled at her as she ran her fingers along the back of Katie's neck. She was too lost in Katie's eyes to think about anything but the moment they were in. Katie smiled back at her, feeling exactly that same way as Jessie softly started to sing to her. 


	10. A Gift Like No Other

****

A Gift Like No Other

Karen heard the soft knock on the front door and got up to let Katie in. It was on 5 so the sun had not yet come up. Katie stood on the front porch, her breath forming a cloud in front of her lips, she clutched a beautifully wrapped package in her mittened hands.

"Good morning Katie." Karen said with a yawn as she opened the door. "Come on in." Katie smiled at her and stepped into the living room. The house was dark and silent.

"Jessie still asleep?" She asked in a soft whisper. Karen nodded to her, smiling.

"I'll start breakfast if you want to go wake her up." Katie smiled at her back at her. The two had planned this early morning breakfast as a surprise for Jessie's 16th birthday. Katie tiptoed up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Jessie's room. It was still and quiet in the room, Katie waited by the door for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she made her way over to Jessie's bed. Jessie was snuggled up in her comforter, looking unbelievably adorable. Katie paused next to her bed, her eyes sparkled as she watched Jessie sleep. Finally she sat down gently on the edge of the bed and let her fingers brush the hair away from Jessie's face. Her girlfriends eyes fluttered open and looked up at Katie, a smile forming on her lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Katie said softly, leaning down and kissing Jessie's forehead. "And happy birthday." 

"Thank you." Jessie said, smiling a little groggily. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Katie, pulling her girlfriends down so that she was stretched out next to Jessie. Jessie snuggled her head into Katie's shoulder and held her tightly.

"Can we go back to sleep?" She asked, yawning. Katie squeezed her tightly. 

"I would love to baby, but your mom is making breakfast for you downstairs and you need to sit up and open your present." Katie said, smiling as Jessie's eyes popped open and she made herself sit up in bed. Katie followed suit and flipped on the bedside lamp, reaching down and picking the package up that she had set next to Jessie's bed. Jessie smiled as Katie handed her the gift. She tore the ribbon off of the top, and lifted the lid. On top lay a piece of white paper with a note from Katie on it.

Dear Jessie,

Happy 16th birthday baby! I hope that all of your dreams come true. I love you.

All my love,

Katie 

Jessie looked up at Katie and smiled. "I love you too." She said as she leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend gently. When they pulled apart Katie's eyes were glowing brightly.

"Hurry up and open it!" She cried excitedly. Jessie smiled and turned back to the task at hand. She gently lifted the tissue paper out of the box and gasped with delight when she saw what was inside. It was a photo of her and Katie from that autumn in a beautiful oak frame with the word "forever" carved into the woodwork. 

"Oh Katie." She breathed, running her hand over the frame. "It's so beautiful." Katie smiled. It was her favorite picture of the two of them together. They were standing underneath the giant oak tree in her backyard. Katie was behind Jessie, her arms wrapped around her waist and her chin hooked over Jessie's shoulder. Jessie was leaning back against Katie, her arms holding Katie's around her. The smiles on their faces were incredible, and the beautiful autumn colors made the picture just that much more magical.

"There's something else." Katie said softly. Jessie's eyes looked up at her and then into the box next to her on the bed. They fell onto a very worn leather book. Jessie pulled into out and slowly flipped through the pages, a look of surprise on her face.

"Katie, is this your journal?" Katie nodded at her.

"Jess, you have been so wonderful to me. You have let me into every part of your life." Katie said, playing with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Katie, you've done the same for me." Jessie said honestly. Katie looked up at her, her eyes full of emotion.

"For the most part yes. But I have kept a lot of my past from you." Jessie's face clouded with concern. So Katie continued quickly.

"Nothing bad Jess, I'm not a criminal on the run or anything like that." She said with a soft laugh. Jessie's face eased up a little and Katie took her hand in her own.

"Before I met you Jess, I was so completely lost. I was lonely, scared, and miserable. I know that no one knows that about me, I'm damn good at pretending that I'm ok when I'm not. But I couldn't hide from myself, so I began that journal to get out all of what I felt. Everything is in that book Jess. The good, the bad, and the ugly." She finished with a sad smile. Jessie just looked at the book in her lap. When she finally looked up to meet Katie's gaze, her eyes were filled with tears.

"You really want me to have this?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Katie said emphatically. "Jessie, I want you to know everything about me." Jessie smiled at her warmly.

"But don't you want to keep writing in it?" She asked, an inquisitive look on her face.

"I don't need it anymore." Katie said simply. Jessie looked at her questioningly, so Katie continued. "When you kissed me that day in your attic, everything that had ever hurt me before vanished. I found myself that day. I felt like I had finally come home and I haven't needed the book since." Katie gazed intently at Jessie as she spoke and Jessie's heart swelled with the tenderness of Katie's gift.

"I love you Jess." Katie said softly leaning forward and pressing her lips against Jessie's. Jessie sighed contentedly under Katie's soft touch and leaned into her, deepening the kiss. The sound of Karen knocking on the door made the girls pull apart.

"Come in." Jessie called out, her face flushed. Karen's head poked in the door and she grinned at her daughter.

"Happy birthday baby girl." She said cheerfully. Jessie grinned at her and then crawled out of bed.

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly. Karen kissed the top of her head.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs if you're hungry." Jessie's eyes perked up and she looked up at her mom smiling.

"Cinnamon rolls?" She asked, hopefully. Karen smiled down at her.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't make my daughter cinnamon rolls on her birthday?" Jessie grinned, kissed her mom on the cheek and then dashed downstairs. Karen looked at Katie sitting on the bed and smiled. "We better get down there if we want any for ourselves." She said laughing softly. Katie smiled and nodded as she got up and followed Karen downstairs. 

After breakfast was finished Karen, Katie, and Jessie headed out for a day on the town. They first went to the mall and then to the park where Karen sat down to watch the two girls ice skate. Well, Jessie skated, but poor Katie spent most of the time on her backside. The poor thing just was not very coordinated. Jessie laughed and helped her girlfriend up after one particularly bad spill. Katie grinned at her sheepishly.

"Can we sit down for a while?" She asked, rubbing her backside.`

"Of course." Jessie said laughing, and taking her girlfriend's hand, helping her off of the ice.

"Sorry I'm such a spaz." Katie apologized, sitting down next to Karen who was having a hard time trying to contain her amusement. Katie turned to her, "And what are you laughing at?" She asked, her brow arching as she pretended to be insulted.

"Oh, honey." Karen said through her laughter, putting her arm around Katie's shoulder in a friendly hug. "You're about as good of a skater as I am." Katie smiled at her and was about to come up with some smart ass response when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, turning to smile at Jessie who was sitting beside her, removing her skates. "Whoa Mom, slow down." She said, her smile fading as she listened to her obviously frantic mother. Jessie and Karen shared a concerned look. "Mom, just calm down ok? I'll be home in a few minutes." Katie was frowning as she hung up the phone. "Jess, I'm sorry but I've got to go home."

"Is everything ok?" Jessie asked looking very concerned.

"Yeah." Katie said, sighing. "Figaro got himself stuck up in the tree again and mom needs me to come get him down since Dad and the boys are out for the day." Jessie's face relaxed when she realized that there was no big emergency, Katie's cat was always getting himself stuck somewhere. 

"It's ok babe." She said, taking her girlfriend's hand as they walked out to the car.

When Jessie got home that evening she saw that the answering machine light was beeping so she dropped her bag and sat down, pushing play. The sounds of a group of people singing "happy birthday" filled the kitchen, and Jessie smiled. It was her dad calling from Australia wishing her a happy birthday and saying that he couldn't wait to see her and Katie next week. Jessie's face was glowing as the machine clicked off. She sat for a moment and then suddenly remembered what Katie had given her, so she dashed up stairs to read the journal. Sitting down on her bed, Jessie opened the worn book and slowly started to read. It began when Katie was a freshman and Jessie could hardly believe that it was her girlfriend that had written it. The pages were filled with so much pain and confusion, Jessie felt tears form in her eyes as she took a walk through Katie's past.

When the journal first mentioned Sarah, Jessie paused, her heart pounding. She was afraid to continue. She was afraid to see what exactly had happened between the two of them. She finally took a deep breath and continued. What she learned came as a surprise and a relief. Katie had never loved Sarah, in fact the two had hardly been what one would call involved. They had fooled around a little bit, but absolutely nothing serious had happened between them. Jessie's heart felt lighter when she came to the end of the chapter on Sarah. The last few entries in the book caught Jessie completely off guard, but they would touch her deeply. They were all about her, and Katie's growing attraction to her and the fear of her attraction. Jessie felt tears forming in her eyes again as she slowly read through the passages.

January 11, 2002

I met the most amazing person today. Her name is Jessie. God, what a beautiful name. Tad knows her and so I made introduce us. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and when she looked at me I just felt this shock go through my body. It terrified me because I felt like this girl could see the depths of my soul. It was so incredible. God! What am I saying! A girl like Jessie would never go for me, she's not like that. She probably likes Tad anyways. But still, there is something about her.......

January 15, 2002

He kissed her! That asshole Tad kissed her! On my couch! Well, she did push him off of her. I think I might be falling for her. When I saw them together tonight I just felt this rage run through me, feeling this way is killing me inside. I'm finding myself thinking about her all of the time. No one has ever had this affect on me before. No one has ever gotten to me. It hurts, but it hurts so good......

February 5, 2002

........we've been spending a lot of time together lately. Just hanging out and getting to know one another. She is so easy to talk to. I have never been happier than I am when she's around. She's been opening up to me a lot, and sometimes when she looks at me I think I see something in her eyes. Something that I can't quite define. Attraction? No, Jessie would never look at me that way, I've got to be imagining things.......

February 16, 2002

......sings like an angel. And she sang for me tonight. When her voice took up the song I felt myself become completely hypnotized. All I could do was just look at her in wonder. I know that I was staring, but she didn't seem to mind at all. It's weird, she almost seemed to be flirting with me. I can't help but think that maybe she is feeling something too, but I'm so scared to find out. I don't want to lose her, I don't think that I could handle that. I'm so totally restless over her. God, I think I'm falling in love......

February 18, 2002

......mom has been in a terrible accident. When I saw Jessie cry today it broke my heart. All I want to do is take her into my arms and hold her. I want to take care of her, protect her, and let her know that everything is going to be alright. These feelings I have are driving me insane! I don't know how much longer I can hide them, I don't even know If I want to keep them hidden anymore......

February 28, 2002

.....I am going to drive myself nuts! The last few days I have been analyzing everything that Jessie does. Her looks, her hugs, the things that she says to me. I am just looking for some sign that she is feeling what I am. There is something there, but I just can't tell what it is. Help me.....

March 5, 2002

I think she knows. She's got to, and she's not taking it well. All day she avoided me. Oh God! I feel like I am going to die! I can't lose her, but I know I am. I should have know she wasn't like that, but I just had to write her that damn letter! I am such an ass. Oh Jess.....

March 7, 2002

She kissed me! Oh my God! I am on top of the world right now. I am so gone that I can hardly sit still. Alright Katie, slow down, from the beginning. I went over to her house today to get my sweater back, I was so nervous I thought that I was going to throw up. I went upstairs and there she was, reading my letter. I don't remember what I said, I was so scared and I couldn't stop crying, but all of a sudden she was hugging me saying she still wanted to be friends. So I told her to throw the stupid letter away, and forget I ever wrote it. But she said no, that she wanted to keep it forever and then she kissed me! At first I thought that she was going to regret it, but then she looked at me and smiled, and then, get this, she kissed me again! I still can't believe it, but I know it happened. I can still taste her lip gloss. I am so on top of the world right now! I don't think that I have ever been happier in my life, I just feel so complete. God, what she does to me!

By the time Jessie finished reading the journal, tears were streaming down her face. She felt so amazingly close to Katie right now, and she smiled closing the book. Putting it in her nightstand drawer, Jessie looked at the picture that Katie had given her, smiling through her tears. Then she picked up the phone, dialing Katie's number, just to say, "I love you." 


	11. Arriving In Sydney

****

Arriving In Sydney

Jessie's crystalline blue eyes sparkled as she looked out the window of the plane, watching the ground slowly fall away beneath them as the jet rose. Her heart pounded with excitement as she thought about the trip that lay ahead of her.

"Isn't this exciting, Katie?" She breathed, too wired to speak properly.

There was no answer, and so Jessie turned her gaze to the girl sitting next to her. "Katie?" she asked, her voice taking on a concerned edge as she saw her girlfriend's pale face. "Katie?" She asked again, slipping her hand into Katie's, surprised to find it icy cold, and trembling. "Katie!" She said firmly this time, tugging on her girlfriend's hand sharply. Katie blinked and then looked over at Jessie quickly, coming out of her semi-coma. 

"Yeah?" She gulped, her hand still trembling in Jessie's.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jessie asked softly, bringing her other hand over to cover the one that held Katie's, trying to still the older girls tremors. 

Katie licked her lips and smiled nervously. Her eyes darted over at Jessie for a moment before returning to the back of the seat in front of her. "I guess I forgot to mention that I really don't like to fly." She said, sheepishly.

"You're afraid of flying?" Jessie asked, surprised. She had come to think of Katie as fearless, and this new, insecure side of Katie was something that she found to be actually rather adorable.

"Flying? No." Katie said, shaking her head, earning a puzzled look from her girlfriend. Katie smiled and continued, "I'm perfectly fine with the flying part. It's the whole business of plummeting from the sky and exploding into a giant fire-ball that gets me." her eyes twinkled a little with her normal, wry humor, and Jessie smile laughing softly. "I'll be okay. Really." Katie said reassuringly, finally locking eyes with Jessie and squeezing her hand. 

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah. The plane's leveling off now. You don't have to worry about me, unless we should hit some turbulence that is," Katie added, grinning. She leaned a little closer to Jessie," If that should happen," she continued in a low voice, "It might be best for you to knock me unconscious so that I won't be able to become hysterical and make a complete ass of myself." Katie was doing her best to be serious, but Jessie caught the gleam in her eye and laughed. Katie leaned over quickly and caught Jessie's lips between her own, surprising Jessie and successfully shutting her up. Katie pulled away gently and ran her thumb along Jessie's bottom lip. "I am really looking forward to this trip." Katie said softly.

"Me too." Jessie replied, kissing Katie on the nose. Then she snuggled against Katie's shoulder, settling in for the long flight to Sydney.

****

"Dad!" Jessie shrieked, scrambling past the other passengers in the terminal, running forward to where her dad was waiting, just beyond the security checkpoint. She was ginning happily as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hi Jess." he chocked, as Jessie's arms tightened around his neck. Rick couldn't help but smile and he held her close to him. After a moment he lifted his eyes and scanned the crowd, finally spotting Katie making her way toward them. "Forgetting someone, Jess?" he asked quietly.

"Oh no! Katie!" she said suddenly, pulling away from Rick and whirling around to find herself nose to nose with her slightly irritated girlfriend. "I'm so sorry." Jessie said quickly, giving Katie a hug, "I saw Dad and kind of took off, I didn't mean to leave you." her eyes were apologetic and Katie smiled at her.

"It's fine, Jess. I understand." Katie said smiling. "Hello Mr. Sammler." She added politely, turning her attention to Rick. 

"Hello, Katie. I'm glad you could come." He replied, giving her a slightly forced smile. Katie noticed his expression and tone, and she sighed inwardly as she studied his face.* He's still not completely okay with this* she realized. 

Meanwhile, sweet little Jessie was oblivious to the fact that her Dad and girlfriend were sizing each other up. "Where's everyone else?" She chirped happily, drawing Rick's attention once again, and he smiled.

"They're all back at the house waiting for us." 

"Then let's go." Jessie said impatiently, playfully pushing him toward the baggage claim. He laughed, overjoyed to have his baby girl with him for the holidays, even if it meant having to try to adjust to her sexuality, and to Katie.

****

The Sammler household absolutely erupted when Rick and the girls pulled into the driveway. Eli came bounding down the steps and pulled Jessie into a tight hug. She grinned at his display of affection, surprising as it was.

"Hey E." She greeted him as she pulled away, running her hand through her hair as she examined him. He looked good, and he looked happy.

"Hi Katie." Eli said over the top of Jessie's head as Katie climbed out of the car. His tone was warm and much more friendly than Rick's had been. 

Katie smiled warmly back at him, "Hello."

Grace and Zoe ran up to the girls hugging them both tightly as a very pregnant Lily made her way down the front steps. 

Jessie ginned. "Hi Lily." She said as she bounded over to the porch and threw her arms around her step-mother. Jessie pulled away and looked down at Lily's bulging stomach, smiling. "It's getting close isn't it?" She asked in amazement, resting her hands gently on Lily's stomach.

"Yes it is." Lily replied, nodding. "Are you excited?" 

Jessie looked up into Lily's eyes, a thoughtful expression on her face. "To tell you the truth, I don't think it's quite hit me yet that I am going to be a big sister. I mean, with you and Dad here, and me back in Illinois, it's easy to forget in a way. But now that I'm here, I am getting excited."

Lily looked down at her, smiling, "You're going to be a great sister, Jess."

"Hello Mrs. Sammler." Katie said politely, making her presence behind Jessie known.

"Hi Katie, it's great to see you again." Lily said, smiling at her warmly. "And please, call me Lily." 

Katie smiled back at her, before glancing quickly at Jessie. Jessie could tell that Katie felt a little out of place, and realized that she had been rather distracted with getting to see her family again. So, she reached over and gently squeezed Katie's hand, smiling as two beautiful eyes turned to look at her. Katie relaxed a little at Jessie's calming touch.

"Well girls, the boys seem to have your luggage under control, so let me show you to your rooms." Lily said, happily leading the girls into the spacious living room.

"This place is amazing, Lily." Jessie breathed, and Katie nodded her agreement. Lily smiled at them, she rally like the house a lot.

"Jessie." Rick said, coming into the living room, dragging her heavy suitcase. "How much did you bring, honey?" he groaned, setting it down. Jessie smiled at him and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Not that much.: She said, sweetly. Rick rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Alright, Jess. You are upstairs with Grace, and you, Katie, are down here in the guest bedroom." He added, pointing toward a pair of French doors across the room. "There are also a few rules that I would like to discuss with you both after you unpack." He added. His voice was friendly enough, but his eyes had a very stern glint and Katie felt her cheeks redden under his scrutiny. Lily saw the slightly uncomfortable situation, so she chose to break it up.

"Rick, honey, why don't you come help me with dinner while the girls settle in." She suggested. He took one last look at the two girls before following Lily into the kitchen.

Jessie watched them both leave the room and then she quickly crossed over to Katie and hugged her, kissing her cheek softly. "Are you okay?" She whispered into Katie's ear.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah." Katie said distractedly, pulling away from Jessie. "I'm just tired. I'm gonna go unpack." She said, picking up her suitcase and starting for the guestroom door.

"Katie." Jessie said softly, causing her girlfriend to turn around. "I love you." she said, walking over to where Katie was standing. She kissed her gently. "And I'm really glad you're here."

"I love you too." Katie said, smiling back at her softly. 

****

Jessie watched Katie pick up her bags and walk into the guestroom, closing the door behind her. A worried expression marked her beautiful face.* Something's wrong.* She thought to herself. Before she had time to contemplate the matter further, a voice behind her caught her attention.

"Jess?" She turned around to see Grace standing there.

"Hey." She smiled, going over to hug her step-sister. She was really glad to see her again, despite the animosity that used to exist between the two of them. 

"Hey yourself." Grace said, returning the hug. "You want me to help you upstairs?" She asked, pulling away.

"Sure." Jessie said, simply, picking up her suitcase, while Grace grabbed her carry-on, and she followed Grace up the stairs.

*Grace's room is pretty nice.* Jessie thought as she walked into it, setting her bags on the floor. It was large and comfortable, with large bay windows that had a view of the Sydney skyline. She noticed a small rollaway bed had been placed near the window so she crossed the room to put her stuff on her bed.

"You okay, Jess?" Grace asked gently.

Jessie turned around and looked at her, contemplating whether or not she really wanted to discuss this with Grace. Finally she conceded. "I don't think Dad likes Katie." She sighed, a frown etching across her face. 

"I don't think that's true, Jess." Grace said gently, sitting down on her bed. "I think he's just getting used to the idea of the two of you as a couple."  
  
"Still getting used to it?" Jessie asked, incredulously. "I told him months ago, Grace." She continued, her obvious irritation creeping into her voice.

Grace sighed and looked over at Jessie. "I know Jess. But I think that because he has never actually seen the two of you together, until today, that he has been able to pretend like it's not real."

Jessie felt the tears forming in her eyes as she met Grace's gentle gaze. "That's the problem." she choked, standing up to pace the room. "This is not something that he should have to LEARN to deal with, Grace. Why can't he just be happy that I have found love. Why is it so damn important that the person I am in love with is a girl?" 

"Homosexuality carries a very powerful stigma, Jess. And is still a controversial issue, even today." Grace explained, trying to be gentle and soothe her fuming step-sister, while at the same time being brutally honest.

Jessie's head snapped up, and Grace felt the chill of the two icy pools that bore down on her. The air was sucked out of the room as the two girls stared at each other, locked in a duel between passion and sensibility. Finally, Jessie's eyes released Grace from their chokehold, and she collapsed onto the bed in defeat. "I don't want to be an issue, Grace." Jessie sighed softly. "I just want to love, and be loved in return. Katie gives me that. Before she came along, I felt nothing of attraction for anyone, male or female. Hell, I was beginning to think I was non-sexual." She laughed at herself sadly, her soft blue eyes slowly raising up to meet Grace's. "Then one day, this vibrant, beautiful girl comes up to me in the hall and says 'hello'. That's all it tool Grace. The moment she said hello, was the moment I woke up. Of course, I was confuse about these feelings for a while, bit I sorted them out in the end. And everything I feel is because of her. It's all for Katie." 

Grace looked back softly at her step-sister, moved by the sincerity in her eyes. "Jess." she began softly. "That's what you have to tell Rick. He loves you, and he wants to support you. And I know he will, when he sees how much Katie means to you." 

Jessie looked up gratefully at her step-sister and smiled.

****

The Sammler clan, plus Katie gathered around the table for dinner. Conversation was light, Jessie and Katie participating very little. Their lack of enthusiasm was obvious, as they both were so tired they could hardly keep their eyes open.

After dinner, the girls excused themselves and went to their respective bedrooms to get ready for bed. Jessie washed her face and brushed her teeth after slipping into comfortable pajamas. She then padded quietly downstairs to tell Katie goodnight.

The light was off in the guest bedroom, but the moonlight provided sufficient illumination for Jessie's keen eyes. She slipped quietly into the room, careful to leave to door ajar, and crossed over to the bed where Katie lay in the begging stages of sleep. Jessie sat gently next to her and let her hand softly brush a stray hair away from Katie's remarkable face. Katie's eyes fluttered slowly open, and she smiled sleepily at the girl hovering above her.

"Hey." she said quietly, her green eyes blinking drowsily. Jessie smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips softly to Katie's. Katie pushed up into the kiss gently, and then she felt Jessie pull away.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight." Jessie said sweetly, running her fingers across Katie's soft cheek. "And I love you." she added smiling, kissing Katie again softly.

"I love you to." Katie murmured, as they pulled apart. Jessie stood slowly and began to walk to the door, upon reaching it she turned around. 

"I'm going to talk to my dad tonight, Katie." She said thoughtfully. "Everything will be better tomorrow. I promise."

"Goodnight Jess." Katie called out softly. And Jessie slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 


	12. A Peace Treaty and a Discussion

****

A Peace Treaty and a Discussion

Katie stepped out onto the front porch, her mossy green eyes blinking in the early morning sunlight. She yawned loudly, and stretched her, before bending over to lace up her running shoes. The air was light and warm as Katie jogged down the walkway and onto the sidewalk, beginning her morning run down the street. Her long, soft hair was pulled up into a ponytail that was swinging in rhythm with her long strides.

Katie stretched out her long legs, her pace quickening so that she was eating up ground. She loved to run. Loved the feeling of release that it brought. She was fast too, but despising conformity as much as she did, she had never gone out for track or cross-country, a fact that had irritated the coaches of Upton Sinclair. 

She found it odd that it was summer time here in Australia, while back home it had been snowing the day that they left. She didn't mind it though. She loved the feel of the warm morning sun on her back as she ran.

When Katie reached the end of the street, she paused to catch her breath. Her eyes sparkled as she looked down the hill and over the city of Sydney,. It was so beautiful. In the distance she could make out the billowy shapes of the Sydney Opera House and hundreds of little boats floating in the bay. The wind gently drifted in from off of the ocean, toying with her hair and filling her nostril's with the invigorating smell of seawater. Her lips parted in a broad grin as she took in her surroundings, realizing that she would be getting to spend the next two weeks exploring the vast city with the one she loved.

Her thoughts returning to Jessie, as they always dud, made Katie realize that she should be getting back to the house. So she took a deep breath of ocean air, and looked around once more before turning and jogging easily back up the street to the Sammler residence.

Entering the house, Katie was met with t the pungent smell of fresh coffee. Following her nose, Katie wandered in to the kitchen, where she found Rick sitting at the table in his suit and tie sipping a cup of coffee.

"Uh...good morning, Mr. Sammler." Katie stammered, surprised to find anyone else awake at this hour.

"Oh, good morning Katie." Rick said turning towards her and smiling. "Would you like some coffee?" he offered, cheerfully.

"Sure." She stuttered. Was this the same guy who had given her all those icy looks yesterday? She couldn't quite figure it out, but Rick's demeanor towards her had definitely changed. Deciding not to question, but rather accept is, she sat down and took the cup of coffee Rick placed in from t of her.

"So, did you go jogging?" Rick asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Katie looked up at him and smiled politely. "Yeah. It's really a beautiful morning out." She said, glancing out the window. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up this early." she added, attempting to explain her surprise at finding him in the kitchen.

Rick smiled, "Usually no ones up this early, but I have a contractor's meeting this morning that I couldn't get out of." 

Katie smiled back at him, but her eyes danced nervously around the room. Being alone with your girlfriend's father is not the most comfortable situation in the world.

"Listen, Katie," Rick started slowly, and Katie glanced up at him. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I realize now that I was rather cold to you, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mr. Sammler. Really." Katie said quickly. "I understand. how this might be a difficult thing for you to accept,."

Rick smiled softly at her "It's not so much that I'm having trouble accepting it, it's just...I worry. You know?" 

Katie nodded her agreement.

"I worry about how the world will treat the two of you. People can be so cruel Katie, and I don't want that for Jessie, or you for that matter. It's just so hard on a man, trying to protect his daughter from something that she doesn't want protection from."

Katie looked up at him with clear, hopeful eyes. She felt like a connection was being made. 

Rick cleared his throat and continued. "I guess all of these fears made me forget that the most important thing is Jessie's happiness. But last night, Jessie and I had a talk, well, more like she talked and I listened. And she really put things into perspective. I see how happy she is, and I also see now that you are the biggest reason for this new found happiness." he paused, looking for the effect this was having on the girl before him. "You know I like you, right Katie?" he asked, gently.

"Sure, I know that, Mr. Sammler." She replied, agreeably.

"Good." He said contentedly. "I also want you to know that I am going to support your relationship with my daughter."

Katie smiled warmly back at him. "Thank you Mr. Sammler."

"You're welcome, Katie." he smiled, before adopting a more serious expression. "On a fatherly note, I think I should add that in case you have any plans on hurting y daughter you should know that I do own a shot gun and a shovel."

Katie gulped and blinked, trying to decide how to respond to that, not knowing if he was serious or not. Rick saw that poor girl's expression and broke out into laughter.

"I'm sorry Katie. That was just a joke." he said between laughs. Katie relaxed and smiled, she even laughed a little. Rick glanced down at his watch, and then gulped down the rest of his coffee while grabbing his briefcase.

"Well, Katie. I'm glad that we had this talk, but I've got to run now or I am going to be late." he said, heading for the door. "See you tonight." 

"Bye Mr. Sammler." Katie called after him, watching him leave. Her head was spinning slightly, but she felt so much better than she had yesterday. Looking around, Katie decided that she should take advantage of this opportunity to shower before the rest of the house woke up.

****

Jessie woke with the warm sun creeping in over her face. She yawned, stretching contentedly. Looking over at Grace, she saw that her step sister was still fast asleep. So Jessie rose quietly and went in to the bathroom to wash up.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Jessie tip-toed down that stairs. She had checked to make sure that the rest of the clan was still asleep, and so she was looking forward to a little time alone with Katie. Jessie crossed the living room silently and came to a stop in front of the guestroom door. She leaned her ear against the door and heard music playing softly. realizing that Katie must be awake, she let her hand gently turn the knob on the door and she poked her head in the room. He breath caught when she saw Katie.

Katie was standing at the far end of the room in a pair of short jean shorts and her bra. Her back was to Jessie and she was swaying to the musky, singing softly, abs she gently toweled her long hair. Jessie felt her jaw drop open at the amazing sight before her. Katy looked so beautiful with the morning light reflecting off of her skin, and the way she was dancing, so uninhibited was absolutely adorable.

Jessie ginned mischievously and cleared her throat causing Katie to whirl around in Surprise. "miring beautiful." Jessie smirked, letting her eyes run the length of Katie's body.

"Jessie?" Katie cried out in surprise, her hands instinctively drawing the towel around her so that her torso was covered. 

"Why, Miss Singer, I do believe that I have embarrassed you." Jessie said coyly with a big smile as she crossed the room. Katie flashed her a grin, regaining some of her composure. "Not at all." she smirked. "I was merely surprised that you would go to such shady lengths to catch me without my shirt on."

"I was doing no such thing!" Jessie cried, adopting a shocked expression. A smile quickly crept across her lips as she slid her arms around Katie's waist, pulling her close. "I just wanted to surprise you. You being topless was merely a bonus." she added, then leaned up, catching Katie's lips with her own. Katie moaned softly, letting her arms fall around Jessie, pulling her as close to her as it was physically possible. She felt Jessie's tongue flick along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she eagerly granted.

Jessie let her hands wander up Katie's back as she kissed her. Sliding her fingers around the edge of the towel, she tugged insistently. Katie was too lost in the kiss to protest much, so the towel quickly fell to the floor. Jessie felt the smooth, warm skin of Katie's back and she let her hands caress it softly.

Katie moaned, almost silently, but the sound gave the normally reserved Jessie courage and she found her hands taking a hold of the clasp to Katie's bra. The motion brought Katie back to reality, and she pulled back from Jessie, her face flushed and lips swollen.

"Hey now, little missy." she managed, severely out of breath. 

"What?" Jessie grinned, pushing forward to kiss her again. 

Katie smiled, but pulled back, resisting. "Don't you think we're moving a bit fast?" she asked softly. Jessie gave her a questioning look, and so Katie continued quickly, "I mean, your family is all home-"

"They're all asleep." Jessie said quickly, cutting her off.

"I know." Katie moaned in frustration. She really wanted to move forward with Jessie, but the time just didn't feel quite right. "I know. I just don't want to risk getting caught. Especially since your dad just talked to me this morning."

"He did?" Jessie asked, surprised. "What did he say?" 

Katie smiled, "Well, he apologized for acting coldly towards me, and he told me that he supports us. AND...he told me that he likes me." She added, ginning happily.

Jessie smiled at her and laughed. "Of course her likes you, Katie! God, who couldn't?" she said, kissing her softly.

Katie blushed slightly, and smiled back at her. "It really meant a lot to me to hear him say it, Jess." she said, pulling out of Jessie's arms to put a shirt on. "I don't want to jeopardize that.....yet." she added mischievously. 

"I know." Jessie replied, smiling. She plopped down on Katie's bed while Katie sat on the floor in front of her and began combing through her hair. Jessie looked at her thoughtfully. 

"What?" Katie asked, curious.

"You've thought about it before, haven't you?" Jessie asked, shyly.

"Thought about what?" Katie asked, teasingly. She knew what Jessie was talking about, but her genetic programming required giving her girlfriend a hard time.

"You know...sleeping with me." Jessie's cheeks were a fair shade of red, and Katie was so loving it.

"Of course I have, silly!" She teased. "And I've come to the conclusion that you're a bed hog, and you snore."

"I do not!" Jessie gasped, faking disdain. "And you know that's NOT what I meant!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Katie chuckled. "I know baby. But I've got to razz you up a bit from time to time. And yes, I have thought about it...a lot actually." She smiled shyly, it was her turn to blush.

"Oh?" Jessie asked, arching her eyebrow. "And what have you thought exactly?"

"Well, I know that when it happens it will be beautiful, and that I DEFINATELY want it to happen. I just don't know when."

Jessie looked at her curiously. "Do you feel like you're not ready?" 

Katie grinned back at her. "No, I'm ready all right. I know I want to give myself to you, Jess. I guess that I've just been caught up in the moment, simply enjoying getting to know everything about you. Why? Do you feel ready?" She asked softly.

"Well, yeah." Jessie replied, blushing, but looking deep into Katie's eyes. "I love you Katie, and I really feel like I am ready to share everything with you."

Katie moved so that she was kneeling in front of Jessie. "I love you too baby." She murmured, kissing Jessie softly. She pulled away and let her hand gently caress Jessie's cheek, looking into her eyes. "I think that when we get back to the states that we will definitely have to look into this issue a little deeper." She continued, her voice now low and husky.

Jessie smiled at her, running her fingers through Katie's hair. "I guess it will have to wait until then, won't it? It's not like anyone around here is going to leave us alone long enough for anything too good to happen." she grinned.

Katie laughed and leaned up to kiss Jessie but was interrupted by a knock at her door. She groaned in frustration and called out, "Come in!"

Grace's head poked through the door. "So that's where you got to." She grinned, looking at Jessie. Jessie just smiled back at her. "Well, let's get some breakfast and then we're all going to go Christmas shopping."

"Alright." Jessie sighed, climbing off of Katie's bed. Katie stood and slipped her hand into Jessie's, leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Jessie gave her a knowing smile and they walked out of the room, looking forward to both a day on the town, and to certain other things to come.


End file.
